Campaign for You
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: Kate is on a "I hate men" campaign. Tony has a different campaign in mind... TATE fluff. One-shot.


Campaign for You

So I love Tate. I can't deny it. I feel like Kate and Tony were perfect for each other. To keep the memory of Tate alive, I just wrote this little one-shot. It's my first NCIS fic. Hope yall enjoy it! All rights go to CBS, NCIS, Colbie Caillat, and anyone that I accidently forgot to mention. Basically, I don't own anything. Bummer.

_It's always been about me myself and I_

_If all relationships were nothing but a waste of time_

_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

_I was happy to say that our love wouldn't last_

_That was the only way I knew 'til I met you. _

_-I Do_, _Colbie Caillat_

* * *

><p>Kate fished in her purse to answer the ringing cellphone as she attempted to keep her hands on the steering wheel of the car.<p>

"Special Agent Todd," she calmly answered.

"Hey, Kate, it's Devon."

The sound of his voice instantly made Kate smile. What a better way to start off the morning than with a call from her boyfriend?

"Hey, how are you? Aren't you already at work?"

"No, not yet. The boss wanted me to go out on a coffee run; I'm standing in line right now. Listen, do you have a sec?"

Kate calculated the amount of time left in her daily commute until she arrived at NCIS headquarters. "I have about 5 minutes left before I get to work. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine. But um, gosh I didn't want to do this over the phone, but I just have to get it out. I guess there's no other way to say this. Kate, I've met someone else."

"What?"

"Her name is Kelly. I've actually seen her a few times already. I wanted to be honest with you, Kate, that's why I called."

"What a wonderful way to start my morning," Kate unintentionally whispered into the phone.

"What did you say? I can't hear you over the crowd in the coffee shop."

"Nothing, Devon. So I guess this is it. Have fun with Kelly. Nice knowing you."

"Kate, wa-"

Kate hung up her cell before Devon could explain himself and threw it into the passenger seat. She never let herself get this flustered over anything, much less a guy. _Yeah, but you thought he may have been the one._

"Whatever. Screw him," she said as she pulled into her spot in front of headquarters. Kate got out of her car, pulled on her jacket and walked towards the building. As she stepped into the elevator, Kate decided to head down to the forensics lab before making her presence known in the bullpen.

The elevator doors opened, and Kate saw Abby working with a fiber from the open case.

"I hate men. They're all assholes. If I try to date again, make sure you stop me. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life."

"You're preaching to the choir, Kate," Abby responded without even turning around from her work. "Trouble in paradise with Devon?"

"I guess you could say that. He found another woman named Kelly."

"Aww, I'm sorry Kate. That's too bad; I really liked Devon."

"Abby, this is the part where you're supposed to say 'Oh Kate, don't worry. You'll find someone way better than that scumbag!', not remind me how great of a guy he was."

Abby turned around and saw that this breakup was affecting Kate more than usual. "You will find someone better than Devon. I promise. Well, but since you said you didn't want to date anymore, maybe you'll find a great pet to keep you company? I've heard that bulldogs are supposed to be great companions." She walked over and gave her friend a comforting hug before hearing a loud _ding! _and walking over to one of the lab's many gadgets."Oh! Looks like our fiber here is…unfortunately going to lead us nowhere. Nothing unique in the chemical composition."

"Perfect. First, I breakup with my boyfriend. Second, we hit a dead end with the case. Could this day get _any_ worse?"

"Hello, Katie, Abby," DiNozzo smirked as he walked into the forensics lab. "Lovely day we're having, aren't we?"

"Yup, it just got worse," Kate mumbled. "Not ready to deal with you today, Tony." She picked up Abby's skull shaped stress ball by the computer and threw it, nailing Tony right in the face as she walked out of the lab and into the elevator.

"OW! Damn, Kate, what was that for?" Tony called out without Kate hearing a single word.

"For being a guy," Abby laughed.

* * *

><p><em>2 Years Later<em>

"So are you still on an 'I hate men' campaign?" Tony asked as he brought two plates of spaghetti to the table.

"Where did that question come from?" Kate laughed, laying the silverware on the placemats. "We've been living together for, what, about a year and a half now? I think that campaign is dead. Unless you're giving me a reason to bring it back…"

"I can screw up, but I haven't with you yet, have I? I just remember that morning in the lab when you threw Abby's stress ball and hit me square in the face. Not nice, Katie. The pain is still there."

"Don't be such a baby, DiNozzo. Your face looks fine. No permanent damage."

"Is that your way of telling me I look good?" Tony cheekily questioned.

"You look perfect," she whispered close to his lips and gave him a quick kiss. "Alright, well I'm starving. Can we eat please?"

"Hmmm…" Tony pondered as he gave Kate a kiss on her nose. "Well, we could eat, or I could fill you in on my new campaign."

"And what would that be, Agent DiNozzo."

"The 'I Love Kate Todd' campaign. I'm the president. I thought you already knew that," Tony laughed as he led her hand-in-hand to their room.

"Never heard of it…I'm assuming you'll tell me about it?" Kate played along with her amazing boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, I'll fill you in," Tony responded as he showered a giggling Kate with kisses and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it! Any reviews or comments would seriously make my day. Let's keep the TATE fandom alive! Thanks again for reading and have a great day! ~messermonroe<p> 


End file.
